the Visit
by a-red-dream
Summary: After saving Tatara yet again Yata is asked to visit Mikoto. Smut warning, Fem!Yata.


**A/N:Okay so this is my first K story. I've read a few with the Mikoto X Yata pairing and I feel in love with it, but I prefer Mikoto x Fem!Yata and Fushimi X Yata (the normal Yata). So If you don't like it then I'm sorry but good bye.**

**This is simply a oneshot lemon. **

**Anywhere you see one of these: * it means there's an authors note about it at the bottom. Mainly why I chose to include it, or a definition of what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K.**

**I-am-line**

Yata grinned as she watched the guys who'd jumped Tatara run off after she'd appeared.

"Thank you Yata-san." Tatara bowed to his clan mate, "though you don't always need to come and save me like I'm some sort of damsel in distress." Yata scoffed and swung the baseball bat back onto her shoulder.

"Really? 'Cause it seems like you are." She knocked him over the head, "let's get back." She lead the way back to HOMRA, the cosy little bar their gang resided in most days.

They laughed and chattered on their way back. After a while Yata zoned out and began thinking back on the time she'd finally told the gang that she was a girl, not a guy like they'd assumed when they'd first picked up her and Fushimi.

**I-am-a-line**

_Flashback_

It was just under a month after Fushimi left and she just couldn't take it any longer. She arrived at the bar, her day so far had been terrible, not only was Fushimi gone, her best friend, but she'd seen one of the girls in her neighbourhood being beaten up and so she'd saved her, only to be asked why she had blood on her pants. Swearing Yata raced back to her flat and changed quickly. She then made her way to the bar.

She pushed open the doors only to be met with a fist to the face. She couldn't be bothered dealing with them, so she let her aura loose and let it run wild. "Would you all just leave me alone for five goddamn minutes!" She yelled before turning and walking out. Only she didn't get very far, Izumo came out and grabbed the back of her shirt, dragging her back inside.

"Sit your ass down and calm down." He handed her a mug of tea and gave everyone a stare that said to back off. Only Anna ignored him and approached the volatile girl. She pushed the next stool over closer to Yata before using it to climb into her lap. The others looked on with curiosity, they'd only seen Anna do that with Mikoto.

The two sat in silence for a minute or so before Anna spoke up, "nee-san... what's wrong?" Yata sighed, completely forgetting that they weren't alone.

She dropped the facade, and allowed her voice to return to what it should sound like, which was still relatively low for a woman's voice, it was distinctly a woman's voice. "Nee-san isn't feeling too good today. I just want to sleep but I can't, I have too much to do." Anna nodded and snuggled closer to Yata.

"Nee-san I'm sure if you ask Mikoto he won't mind. You're right though, your red looks dull today." Yata nodded, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Just wait Anna, you'll find out why everyone says being a girl sucks." Suddenly she winced, Anna Slipped off her lap as she doubled up. "Fuck... I-I need to go home..." Yata stood up and wobbled, it'd been along time since her cramps had been this bad, she'd had nothing to be stressed over. "Stupid fucking monkey. Of course this happens after he leaves." She cursed out her ex-best friend as she made her way to the door slowly.

"You're not going anywhere Yata." Came a voice from behind her, she blanched, turning slowly to see most of the clan staring at her. She simply bolted, she sprinted as fast as she could as far as she could before she had to stop.

_Flashback End_

**I-am-a-line**

"Yata!" She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at the bar doors, "what were you thinking about?" She simply grinned at Tatara, he just sighed and shook his head.

As soon as they entered Anna rushed over to them, letter in hand, she gave it to Yata.

It read :

_Yatagarasu,_

_Come to flat 13 in the Midori building at six o'clock, don't be late._

_Mikoto._

She gave Anna a questioning glance, but only received a blank stare back. Yata checked the time, she had half an hour to get there, better to leave now.

"I'm goin' guys, I'll see y'all later." She waved as she grabbed her skateboard and left.

She cruised down the streets, making her way towards her king, on the way she thought over what he could possibly want with her. She came up blank, anything her wanted to tell her he could do so in front of the others. So what did he want?

She knocked on the door of the flat, it didn't take long for his voice to echo from inside, "come in." She pushed the door open, and entered, pausing only to take off her shoes and leave them at the door with her skateboard.

She padded into the living room, he sat spread out on the sofa, long arms and legs all flowing out from him. "What 'cha want Mr. Mikoto?" She asked as she bowed. She looked up when she heard him shuffling, he appeared to be gathering himself up, sitting so his elbows rested on his knees. He glanced up at her.

"Come, sit." He patted the sofa next to him, Yata hesitated, not used to being so close to him but she sat there any way. She could feel the heat and power radiating off of him. They sat in silence for a few moments, before he turned to her and began.

"Yata, you're one of the most treasured members of Homra, but there is something I must ask of you." He paused, and ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "Yata, what do you think of me?" This shocked her, he had never cared what anyone thought of him before. Ever.

"You're my boss, my king. I would protect you with my life and I have only the highest respect for you. Why?" He chuckled.

"Maybe that was the wrong phrasing. Let me try again. What do you feel for me?" Yata stared at him, her expression one of a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"I-I don't understand, what do you mean Mr. Mikoto?" He simply chuckled and leaned closer, one of his hands reaching up to her chin.

"I mean would you hate me after I do this." He pulled her forwards and placed his lips over hers. At first she didn't kiss him back but she didn't push him away either. After a few seconds she began to nervously kiss back. Soon enough though he pulled away.

"W-w-why did you d-do that?" She spluttered out as she scooted back on the sofa.

"I've noticed that you've been watching me more lately, and I was wondering if my guess had been correct. So tell me Misaki, what do you feel for me?" She could tell that he wasn't in the mood for anything other than a straight answer. His eyes held a deadly look and the room was heating up quickly.

"I-I guess... I g-guess I've fallen in l-l-l-love w-with you..." She mumbled, though in the silence of the room he could hear her perfectly. He smiled now. He then began to move towards her, causing her to scoot back more until she reached the arm of the sofa.

"That's good... I'm glad, at least now I know for once my affections are returned." He muttered under his breath by her ear. She blushed a deep red. He was now hovering over her, one arm on the arm rest behind her and the other stopping her from rolling out from beneath him.

They stared at each other for a moment before their lips clashed. What started out a simple kiss quickly turned heated, Yata's hands reached up around his neck and pulled him closer to her, fingers threading in his hair. He quickly shifted so he was beneath her, one hand on her waist, the other throwing her hat away and then tangling in her hair. Her hands were pressed between them on his chest. They kissed again, her hands moving to around his neck again.

She pulled up for air but he quickly pulled her back down. The hand that was on her waist slipped beneath her shirt and she gasped at the feeling of his hot rough hand on her flesh. He chuckled into her mouth and she giggled back when he touched the small of her back.

Soon her top was on the floor, she quickly pulled away arms over her chest, her torso was covered in scars from all the fights she got in, her breasts were covered by a simple sports bra, keeping them out of the way and making her look more like a guy.

Mikoto chuckled and pulled her arms down, she squirmed, trying to pull them from his grasp only to shift down a bit to far, she was right over his crotch when she squirmed again. Mikoto growled lowly, Yata soon realised what she'd done. She smiled widely and ground down again.

"Something wrong Mr. Mikoto?" She purred, she then squealed when he stood up with her in his arms and marched towards his room.

He laid her down on the bed and crawled over her. Their lips connected again, and she began to pull on his shirt, he pulled away only to pull it off, revealing his torso, scars littered his skin, just as they did hers, he was toned, his muscles firm and tense under his skin, he also had a deep red happy trail* disappearing into his jeans. He chuckled when he caught her staring. "See something you like?" He teased as he connected their lips again.

They soon began to pull at each others pants, hers came off first, Mikoto sat back on his knees, jeans unbuttoned, hair a mess. She was worse though, she lay there on the bed, in her bra and panties, eyes lidded and filled with lust, hair messy and face flushed. He reached down and pulled at the bottom of the sports bra, before pulling it right off her. Her small breasts bounced slightly.

He leaned down and kissed her, hands moving to her chest. His fingers brushed over her perky buds, causing her to shiver and moan lightly. He then began to roll her nipples between his fingers, her back arched slightly and louder moans spilled from her lips. He left her mouth, kissing and sucking his way down her neck and collar bone, descending further until he reached her left breast. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Her back arched even more and she moaned and whined.

He switched to sucking her right breast while his free hand glided down her side until it reached the waist band of her panties he slid them down her legs and flicked them away. He once again sat back he wanted to admire her fully but she quickly covered her sex with her hands.

"Don't stare!" She blushed, still panting, chest heaving and legs shaking. He simply chuckled before moving to stand. He slid his jeans down so he was only in his boxers before moving onto the bed again.

"Don't be shy Yata." He whispered into her ear before using his teeth to tug on the outside of it. She gasped quietly as she felt his hands pull hers away. He quickly pinned her hands above her head, one of his large hands enough to hold both of her slender wrists his other slipped between her folds. Gasping she clenched her thighs together.

He quickly prized them apart. He kissed again, but his time it was sloppy and lustful. He worked his fingers quickly. He rubbed and flicked at her clit. Moans spilling and her back arching Yata was beginning to become undone. Her hands clenched in the sheets, his name spilled from her lips in amongst the moans and gasps. She gasped when he slipped a long finger in, pumping it slowly in and out of her tight wetness. She began clawing at his back. He added another finger, and she whimpered in pain. Then a third, she visibly winced and cried out in pain.

"Shit! I'm sorry." He kissed away the tears that slipped from her eyes, he hadn't realised she was a virgin. "I didn't realise you were still a virgin." He mumbled before kissing her softly, slowly moving his fingers until she began to moan with pleasure again.

He began to suck at her breasts again and soon she was over come with pleasure. With a shout of his name she came, whinging and turning to jelly, all over his fingers. He smirked down at her, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking her juices off his fingers, when she gasped at what he was doing he chuckled. "You taste good."

He then moved away pulling off his boxers he flipped them so she was straddled over him, her legs still shaking, her sex dripping as she gazed down on him.

Yata was scared, but his gentle hands rubbing her sides reassured her. "If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop." He told her, his voice soft and caring, she nodded but she was determined to go all the way.

He lifted her up, she could feel _it_ sliding against her entrance. He seemed to sense her hesitation. She leaned down to kiss him, to stop him from questioning her. She pulled back and he pulled her down sharply. She gasped, it hadn't hurt as much as she'd expected, there was still some pain but, considering his size she expected it to feel as if she was being torn in half.

He paused allowing her to adjust to his length and girth. She winced the first time she tried to move. He ran his hands up and down her sides, before bringing them up and trailing them over her breasts. Pinching her buds to distract her from the pain.

He grunted as she shifted again, the movement caused him to hit her sweet spot, she moaned loudly before picking herself up with his help and sliding back down. Soon a rhythm was picked up. He picked her up then brought her down to meet his own thrusts. Her small breasts bounced with the movement.

Suddenly he flipped them so she was lying down and he was above her. His thrusts became wilder, he was growling and moaning deep in his chest, while she moan and whined beneath him.

He was hitting her sweet spot with every thrust now. She was getting close she could feel it, he could as well from the way her walls were tightening around him.

"M-Mi-Mikoto! I-I'm gonna cum!" She cried out as she reached her peak.

"Misaki." He growled out before connecting his lips with hers and holding her hand with his.

Her head was suddenly thrown back as she let out a keening cry, she came hard. Her walls clenching down on cause him to cum as well.

He pulled out and rolled to the side, for a minute they lay beside each other panting hard and basking in the after glow. A minute or so passed before he reached over and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Hey... Mr Mikoto? What does this make us?" Yata asked turning her head to look at him, he gazed back at her, his amber eyes soft.

He smiled, a real smile not a smirk, "I dunno... lovers? A couple? I don't really mind, what do you think? And stop calling me Mr. it makes me feel like some sort of dirty old man." She giggled and reached up to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"But you're my dirty old man." She giggled when he tickled her lightly.

"How about this... Misaki Yata, will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Misaki was shocked but soon agreed. They fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Mikoto awoke to the smell of cooking and the sound of music, which was unusual, that was until he remembered the previous night. He moved slowly over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of track pants before wandering into the kitchen with them slung low on his hips.

In the kitchen Yata was standing at the hob, wearing only his t-shirt form the previous night and her panties. She was shaking her hips along to the music, completely unaware that Mikoto had entered the kitchen. He silently began to set the table and turned on the coffee machine. Once everything was set he sat down and waited for her to notice him. She only did when she turned around to bring the food over.

She jumped a tiny bit but then smiled widely after seeing that he'd set the table. She brought over the food and they ate in silence, she would send bright smiles his way and he would reply by rubbing her thigh with his foot.

Once they were done eating Mikoto let Yata use the shower. She dressed in her clothes from the previous day with every intention of going back to her own apartment to change into new ones.

"I'm gonna head off. I'll see you at the bar in an hour or so, Mikoto." It felt weird for her to say his name with out the usual honorific. He nodded and walked her to the door, just before she left he pulled in for one last kiss.

"I'll see you in an hour." She nodded and left quickly, wanting to go home and change out of her dirty clothes.

She pushed open the door just as her hour was up, everyone turned to look at her. Anna glided over looking at her through one of her marbles. "Your reds even prettier today. What happened?" Yata blushed furiously at the question.

"U-um... ahh... well..." Yata looked around for help, she couldn't explain it to a child. Mikoto shook his head in silent laughter.

"You'll learn when you're older." He told the white haired child when she looked to him for an explanation. Anna nodded accepting his answer, but it caused the rest of the clan to quickly make the connection.

"Really now Mikoto?" Izumo drawled out while he looked between the blushing teen and his clan leader. "I didn't think you had it in you, but little Misaki-chan, man I didn't think things could get any stranger." When Yata glared at him he simply smirked and returned to cleaning glasses.

Yata sighed and looked around her, before her eyes settled on Mikoto he simply smirked and patted the sofa beside him, on his other side sat Anna. She sighed and joined him. They sat for half an hour before He fell asleep, he'd moved so he was lying with his head on her lap. Anna was sitting at the table near them her marbles spinning. Yata threaded her fingers through Mikoto's hair. Anna stopped her marbles and hopped up on the sofa next to Mikoto, she snuggled up him and fell asleep as well, Yata watched the pair with a smile.

**I-am-line**

**A/N: Okay well there was only one star in this but hey ho! Anyway for anyone who's wondering what a happy trail is, it's a thin line of hair that goes from the belly button to the pubic region, it mostly occurs on guys, and I personally think it's quite a tractive, but that's just me. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review with your thoughts. **


End file.
